


Akaashi Spends the Night at Bokuto's

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi have some nice sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi Spends the Night at Bokuto's

Bokuto held his phone above his head. From that angle all that was visible were his abs, his underwear, and the bottom of Akaashi's body. The phone was already recording.

"I hope you've muted the microphone." 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. "What's the fun in that? It's no good if I can't hear you."

Akaashi's face heated up. Bokuto really had no idea of the effects of his words sometimes. It wasn't his fault that he was noisy in bed. He had done his best to be quiet when they were in high school and had to sneak around behind their parents' backs. Now that Bokuto was in college and had his own place Akaashi no longer really tried. Besides he knew Bokuto liked it. 

Bokuto adjusted his arm. "Come on, my arm is going to cramp up if you take much longer."

"Impatient as always," he said fondly.

Akaashi got on with it. He licked his lips and braced a hand next to Bokuto's hip. Then he slid his other hand to the bottom of Bokuto's underwear, his fingers slipping underneath the edge to tease the sensitive skin below, and Bokuto's hips raised up of their own accord.

Akaashi couldn't help but smirk.

He leaned down, careful to face away from the phone, and kissed Bokuto's thigh. The hand that wasn't holding the phone fisted in Akaashi's inky hair. He made a small sound, but continued his journey up Bokuto's leg.

Finally Akaashi pulled down the waistband of Bokuto's briefs. He licked a stripe up his dick and swirled his tongue around the head. Bokuto moaned. His arm trembled and he adjusted his grip on the phone.

Akaashi took him into his mouth and Bokuto tightened the hand in his hair. He chanced a glance up and saw Bokuto bite his lip. His eyes were closed and his throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Akaashi wanted to mark that throat.

He replaced his mouth on Bokuto's dick with a hand and Bokuto whined. Akaashi tightened his grip and worked his hand faster. Bokuto moaned. Akaashi latched onto his throat, licking and sucking methodically. He took his time until he was sure he had left several marks. He gave the last one a gentle kiss and turned his attention to Bokuto's mouth.

Akaashi kissed Bokuto messily swallowing the sounds he made as Akaashi's hand worked him. Bokuto panted and soon enough his breath hitched. 

"Ak..." Bokuto started to say his name and Akaashi kissed him.

"Okay."

He slid back down Bokuto's body and took him into his mouth again. Akaashi wrapped a hand around what didn't fit in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head. He cradled Bokuto's balls in his other hand. 

There was a soft thud as Bokuto dropped the phone on the bed in favor of sinking both of his hands into Akaashi's hair. Bokuto tugged gently and the moan around his dick was all it took to push him over the edge.

Bokuto lay there for a few minutes in a haze. Then he pushed himself up and hovered over Akaashi.

"Your turn," he said with a grin before capturing Akaashi's mouth in a rough kiss.

Bokuto slid a hand between them and cupped him through his underwear. Akaashi's hips canted up into the touch and he groaned. Bokuto pushed a finger against his hole over the fabric and Akaashi pushed back against it, torn over which sensation he should follow.

With a chuckle Bokuto slid down the bed. He hauled Akaashi closer and pulled his underwear off. He went straight to work taking Akaashi's cock as deep as he could. He stopped short as he gagged slightly then continued. Bokuto swallowed around him and Akaashi groaned.

Bokuto slid off his cock with a wet noise. He made eye contact before he parted Akaashi's cheeks. Bokuto placed a soft kiss against his hole. Then he pushed his tongue in. Akaashi moaned. Bokuto grinned against his skin and pushed a finger in. He slid it in and out for a while before adding another. He curved them just so and Akaashi arched off the bed with a whine. The phone went tumbling off the bed in the process.

"Fuck," Bokuto bit his lip, "that's hot."

He kissed the inside of Akaashi's thigh and started to suck him again. His fingers working inside Akaashi the whole time. It didn't take long before Akaashi was arching off the bed again. 

While Akaashi lay there Bokuto picked his phone up from the floor and placed it on the nightstand. The phone would be fine. He had the extra strong case just for situations like this. He got up and came back with clean underwear for Akaashi. After Akaashi put it on Bokuto pulled him close and kissed his forehead. He drew the covers over both of them and drifted off to the sound of Akaashi's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of Claramarla's art, but it ended up being something rather different. I apparently can't write porn without it being fluffy. I feel like you can definitely tell where I picked it up again after some time off. 
> 
> Anyway not beta'd so let me know if you see any glaring errors. I can be found on tumblr at believeinthe13.tumblr.com if you want to say hi.


End file.
